World is mine
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Runo   Dan   Cita   Desastre total y una posible confesion... Songfic   world is mine-miku hatsune


**Bueno aquí de nuevo con un fic de Dan y Runo (mas bien songfic)**

**Shun: ¬¬ por que de ellos?**

**Yo: que… querías otro de tu y alice? ¬w¬**

**Shun: no dije eso ¬||¬ solo que de ese tarado?**

**Yo: bueno… solo ignoren al celoso… Bakugan no me pertenece ^^**

World is mine- Miku Hatsune

Se divisaba a una chica de cabellos azules sujetados en dos coletas. Vestía una blusa amarilla con bordes rosas y una falda blanca arriba de la rodilla; iba acompañada de un joven castaño que portaba unos lentes de sol en la cabeza, pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con chaqueta roja. Al parecer estaban en una "cita" pero el castaño no parecía prestarle atención a Runo.

**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**

**Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete**

**Yone**

La peliazul hablaba tranquilamente, por primera vez no tenía intenciones de golpear al castaño sino más bien pasar un rato de "calidad" con él. Al ver que Dan no le prestaba la atención necesaria se limitó a toser.

–Salud- Respondió inocentemente Dan. –parece que estás enferma ¿eh?- con un notable tono de burla en su voz, cosa que irritó a la peliazul, pero esta lo dejó pasar.

**Sono-ichi**

**Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto**

**Sono-ni**

**Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?**

**Sono-san**

**Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**

**Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!**

Runo esperaba a que el castaño se fijara en ella. Decidida se colocó frente a él.

- Dan ¿No notas algo diferente en mi cabello?- preguntó runo con intención de recibir un halago de él.

- Ahora que lo dices…- empezó Dan –parece cabello de alambre- soltó riendo. Error 1.

Runo comieza a caminar seductoramente delante de Dan este se la queda viendo y la peliazul comienza a ruborizarse.

- ¿Te pasa algo Dan?- le pregunta "inocentemente"

- Es que…- no estaba muy seguro de responderle pero la cara de suplica de Runo ayudó –se te pegó un chicle en la falda- le dijo resistiendo las carcajadas.

Error 2

La peliazul hablaba de una conversación que tuvo con Alice sobre cierta persona de la cual estaba enamorada (Shun), mientras que Dan no le prestaba atención

- ¿Tu que piensas Dan?- preguntó Runo. Este seguía pensando… la peliazul se estaba desesperando.

- Lo siento… no escuche… tengo hambre- dijo Dan sacando a Runo de sus casillas.

Error 3

**Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara**

**Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte**

Runo se acercó con un rostro sereno al castaño, juntando demasiado sus rostros. Dan estaba demasiado ruborizado… se esperaba cualquier cosa de ella, pero ¿Esto?

De repente runo golpea fuertemente a Dan. Un poco mas y lo deja en K. O.

- Ya decía que no era para eso- suspiraba el castaño recuperándose del golpe.

**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**

**Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e**

**Mataseru nante rongai yo**

**Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?**

**Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!**

**Ima suguni yo?**

**Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!**

La peliazul se sentó en una banca seguida del castaño. Al mirarlo Runo lo llamó, este creyendo que lo abrazaría o se disculparía se acerco…

- Quiero un helado de vainilla- ordenó Runo. El castaño le lanzó una mirada curiosa.

- ¿¡Acaso no oíste que quiero un helado!- gritó mientras aventaba a Dan al "mar" de clientela de la heladería.

Runo esperaba impaciente por su golosina helada. ¿Tanto cuesta comprar un helado? se cuestionaba mentalmente.

- No hay duda… es la peor cita de mi vida- suspiró molesta Runo. -¿Por qué actúas así?... Pareces a Shun- suspiró.

10 minutos de la partida del castaño… al fin volvió.

- Lo siento… solo había de pistache- lamentó nerviosamente Dan.

**Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho**

**Monku wa yurushi-masen no**

**Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...**

-¡Ja! ya quisieras… si te gane en el karaoke… ¿crees que no te ganaría en los videojuegos?- presumía Runo –después de todo… soy mejor que tú- finalizó

Al llegar Dan la vencía en todos los juegos que ella elegía. Un aura de vergüenza y depresión la rodeaba.

**A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?**

**Mukae ni kite**

**Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte**

-Te tengo una sorpresa… así llegaremos más rápido al cine- exclamó Dan.

Runo lo miró con ilusión en su rostro. Se esperaba una carroza o una limosina… mínimo una moto. Al llegar quedó en shock.

- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó Dan, mostrando un triciclo ligeramente oxidado.

- ¿no pudiste pedirle a marucho que nos llevaran?- decía mientras con toda la pen del mundo subía al "transporte".

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara**

**Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?**

Runo pellizcaba y pellizcaba al castaño mientras esperaban que comenzara la película. Este solo aguantaba… pero increíblemente la paciencia de él se agotó. Lanzó una mirada mordaz y de misterio al mayor estilo Kazami. Mientras que runo puso una mirada cargada de la inocencia más pura.

- Era jugando- se resignó Dan… el no podría enojarse con ella.

**Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA**

**Kiga tsuite hora hora**

**Otete ga aite masu**

**Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA**

**Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku**

**Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... ****wakatte nai wa...**

La película terminó Runo estaba asustada. No le agradaban las películas de terror, y el pasilla de salida estaba muy oscuro. Maldecía a los "tacaños" dueños del cine por no poner una iluminación decente. De repente comenzó a escuchar pasos cercanos a ellos. Una mosca estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Dan. Al intentar Runo tomar la mano de Dan, este sin querer la movió repentinamente provocando que Runo se pasara de largo y callera al suelo.

**Ichigo no notta Shortcake**

**Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding**

**Minna, minna gaman shimasu**

**Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de**

**Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon**

**Atode koukai suru wayo**

- Quiero este… y este… a si también este- escogía Runo diversos postres de una pastelería. Dan estaba pálido de la factura y dejo escapar algo que no debía haber dicho.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser egoísta? si sigo así me quedaré sin dinero- con un falso tono de molestia. El cual la chica malinterpretó. Salió corriendo haciendo que Dan la siguiera.

**Touzen desu! datte watashi wa**

**Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA**

**Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?**

**Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?**

**"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi**

**... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo**

**Oh, Hey Baby**

Al alcanzarla este la abrazó provocando que se sonrojara y se detuviera de inmediato.

- Lo siento no debí decir eso- se disculpó el castaño – créeme que por una chica como tú daría todo- confesó provocando el sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

- Tonto- dijo sonrojada Runo –deja de decir esas cosas… haces que me sonrojo- escondía su rostro en los brazos del joven

- Como gustes… princesa-susurró Dan lo suficientemente fuerte para el oído de la peliazul. Runo sonrió para ella misma, a fin de cuentas … lo había logrado.

**Bueno xD mi segundo fic de runo y dan ^^U ¿algún review?**


End file.
